The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Baltincite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during February 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Gaura cultivars that continuously flower with attractive flower coloration, dark green-colored foliage, and a well-branched, upright to semi-upright habit in the garden.
The new Gaura cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Gaura lindheimeri breeding selection designated 0044-A2, not patented, characterized by its dark pink-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Gaura lindheimeri breeding selection designated 0017-A1-B2-A2-2, not patented, characterized by its white-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2005 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.